The Infamous BWMA
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Twin's Blue and White didn't expect small surprises and some drama from this agency they made at the scool, but could they coup with their feelings and as well keep their identity a secret from the people they are falling for?AU main couples Chess/Oldrival/Special/Dualrival and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome to another story from this idiotic author ^o^/ *Throws confetti* I'm quite excited on how this one will turn up due that I will be taking college writing classes, so yesh... Can't wait to start my classes, so my fanfics will have more vocabulary in them.

Marina: You could go buy a thesoraus if you needed that ya know?

Me: To lazy and cheap to go buy, but learning is better~

Marina: *Face palms* Any who another story with you as the narrator? This time it isn't a horror one like last time.

Me: I need to finish that one, but for now it is this one and the other I am currently working that I will work hard to finish it!

Marina: *sighs* BRR23 Doesn't own Pokemon or Pokemon special she wishes, but nope she is far to poor.

Me: Thanks Mar... Thanks... Any who Enjoy my peeps ^o^/

_**Summary:** __"Hey this is B here talking, and welcoming you all to the infamous BW Matchmaking Agency! BWMA for short! I hope you send us some letters or e-mails to our website, because we are waiting for you to come seek our help! Have a good day my lovelies!" B said not knowing that she and her sister will be in for a quite a surprise from this little agency they did just for fun._

* * *

_**Narrator's P.O.V**_

"Hey this is B here! Giving you guys the 4-1-1 that is that time to be with the person you love! Don't be shy on writing for the BWMA on help on trying to get that person you love!" A beautiful girl with straight light brown said happily through the microphone.

Soft murmurs echo around the school when the announcement was being made around the school making B smirk devilish at how much the agency is getting quite famous around the school. She pushes the microphone to the person who was sited next to her.

"W here! Giving you the news that yesterday a fellow classmate send us an e-mail through our website, and today they are together! Congratulation to the new couple!" The other beautiful girl with dark fluffy brown hair that tied in a ponytail said happily through the microphone.

The murmurs got louder making the girls grin happily that the agency was becoming quite popular, but in which they are grateful that none of their classmates knew who they were.

"So come on guys! Send letters or e-mails to our website! Don't be afraid! We keep the talk we had a secret! We promise!" B said when she got the microphone back from W who was smiling at the people who were giving them the thumbs up.

"B and W here signing out for the day! Have a wonderful day in school!" B and W said at the same time pushing the microphone away from them, and getting out of their sits to walk to the people who were helping them.

"Well today went well," W said with a grin on her face whilst joining the 2 adults who were helping them on this little agency she and her sister thought.

"It sure did! But we got to go to class now," B said the last part dramatically not liking that their announcement was always made early in the morning.

"Blue come on, classes aren't that bad," W said finally saying B's name out loud.

"For you White! You actually like going to the classes! I don't," Blue said with a pout on her face whilst saying W's name out loud.

White just rolls her eyes, and waves a goodbye at the 2 adults before dragging a dramatic Blue out of the hidden office they had on the school, in which it was located on the 1st floor, but the hallway for this particular place wasn't full like the others, so no one knew about that classroom except for the teachers.

"Man I can't wait to go home, and read the e-mails!" Blue says happily, but in a hush manner when they reach the hallway that was full of their classmates. They sigh when some rude people bump into them roughly making White stumble a little whilst Blue holds her ground.

"I can't wait to graduate from this school," White hisses angrily whilst looking around the hallway. White cleans the invisible dust from her school uniform that consisted of a black skirt whit a white shirt. A normal uniform for an important school, but it seemed they wanted the uniform to be comfortable for their students and normal like any other school.

"You and me both sis," Blue says when she notice the Green fan club giving her death glares making White look at them weirdly.

"Why are they looking at you like that Blue?" White asks whilst Blue just fixed her blue time, in which contrasted with the black skirt, but she didn't care at all. The school let you pick your own shoes, and the tie as well or if you didn't want to wear a tie at all.

"They think I am flirting with their Ice Prince Green, when in reality I just asked him if I could borrow a pencil," Blue says whilst giving a soft yawn. White rolls her eyes at how stupid his fan girls are.

"They need to get a life," White says.

When they finally reach their lockers, in which they had to push a few classmates to finally get there. Blue's locker was next to White whilst at the same time next to Green's in which she just ignore that, but when she say a few of his fan girls she will give him a playful wink to make his fan girls mad.

White's locker was next to Blue's, but next to a classmate she has never meet due that it seems that person doesn't use the locker at all. It still look brand new same with the lock, in which made White think if it was being used or not some times.

"White! Blue!" A childish voice called for them, in which made them turned to look at a tall blonde blob hair girl dragging a short blonde girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail just like White's.

"Bianca! Yellow!" Blue said their names happily to see them, in which they always see each other before the bell rang.

They reach us, in which made White giggle to the palm of her hand when she saw how Yellow was clutching to Bianca due to the unwanted attention their classmates were giving them.

These four broke the normal food chain in the school, but they really didn't care due that they were childhood friends. Bianca was the popular one in the group, but she stayed her bubbly self even thought she was in the popular crowd. She didn't let the others change her personality or her love for her childhood friends. Yellow was named a band geek for playing some instruments professionally whilst White was stamp on being a book nerd, and Blue a sport fanatic dork.

"What's up guys!?" Bianca asks in her cheerful way making Blue and White grin.

"Nothing much you know the usual," Blue answers for White and herself who nods in agreement. Yellow looks to the sides when the unwanted attention was going, and smiles warmly.

"That was a wonderful announcement, and as well that was nice of you to congratulate the new lovers," Yellow whispers to the 3 of them not wanting to blow Blue's and White's cover.

"Oh come on Yellow, it's the usual announcement, but are we still meeting after school for the juicy gossip?" Blue asks them in a whisper. Everyone nods except White who sighs.

"I can't Blue, but you can tell me after wards if that's okay," White says making Blue pout wanting deeply to know why couldn't she come with them after school.

"Fine! But I'll tell you at home okay? But be careful at whatever you are going to do," Blue says whilst giving White a pat on the head.

The bell rings making them jump in surprise, and running off to their classroom, in which Blue and Yellow have class together, in which Bianca doesn't have a class together with White early in the morning, but they have P.E together.

Yellow and Blue reach their class in time, before the teacher even arrives. Blue sighs sadly due that they might have this class together, but they don't sit next to each other. Instead Blue sits next to the Ice Prince Green who gives her a cold glance, in which she rolls her eyes, and gives him and innocent smile.

The classroom door opens, and the teacher comes in with a frown upon his face. He places a stack full of papers on his desk and clears his throat.

"I'm very disappointed with some of you failing this test really," the teacher said whilst pushing his glasses up. The teacher was a bald old man, but his knowledge over math was abnormal and as well historical things.

"Sorry Mr. Blaine," the classroom chorus together except for some of the popular students who just roll their eyes except Green of course who was paying close attention to Mr. Blaine wanting to know his grade.

"You are forgiven this time, but next time you won't. So without further more time to give you back your papers," Mr. Blaine says whilst starting giving up their papers to his students, in which when he reaches Blue who had her fingers crossed.

Mr. Blaine puts the paper on her desk, but down sided making her touch the corner of it gently until fully flipping it to sigh in relief. It wasn't an A or a B, but a C was still good on her books. Blue looks to the side notice Green flipped his paper already an A was placed on top of his paper making Blue roll her eyes knowing he will get a good grade.

While Blue was rolling her eyes at Green's score. Yellow was nervously flipping her test to see her grade to like Blue sigh in relief, but her grade wasn't the same as Blue instead Yellow had a B on the test, in which she found weird due that she sometimes falls asleep on the class.

"Aw man! I need to study more," a boy next to her whisper sadly. Yellow looks to the side to look at the boy to blush red knowing who he was, and quickly change her gaze to look at the paper to give him a small sad smile when she notice his grade. On his paper was a D placed on the corner, and something written underneath it.

The boy sighs once again, but quickly grins and turns to look at her in which he notice her grade on her test.

"Oh! You got a B congrats!" He says happily to Yellow who looks away from him, in a quick motion.

"Th-ank y-ou," Yellow stutters the boy blinks at her confused to why would she stutter, but his attention was called back to the front of the classroom when Mr. Blaines slam his hands on the chalkboard.

"Okay class! It's time to review this test! So ask away for which number you want me to answer, and explain for you," Mr. Blaine says whilst waiting for some students to raise their hands, in which were half the classroom including the boy that was sited next to Yellow.

As Mr. Blaine explained some of the answer we head to the classroom White is, whom her teacher Mrs. Lenora spoke about the science of bones on her Environmental Science class.

White was quietly taking notes whilst ignoring the small conversation some of the popular kids were having behind her. White didn't have no friends on this class, in which today she thought that maybe she will like the rest of the year she was in this class.

White sighs sadly when Mrs. Lenora takes out a projector, and points it on a white piece of what it look like in White's eyes like a poster that didn't have anything drawn on it.

"Today students we are going to have a short presentation on fossil, in which please pay attention, and takes as much notes as you can," Mrs. Lenora said whilst giving White a wink knowing White was her only A student except a boy called Black.

White proudly smirks whilst ignoring the insults that were directed from her from the popular kids. As Mrs. Lenora was ready to start the projector the classroom door opens up revealing a boy with untamed light brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry I am late Mrs. Lenora!" The boy says whilst trying to fix his school uniform a little.

White stares at the boy with an expressionless face knowing this boy sits on the back with the popular failures as she mentally calls them.

"Mr. Touya you are dismissed this time, but next time you come late…. I won't hesitate to give you dentition. Understood?" Mrs. Lenora says with a serious expression on her face making Mr. Touya nod his head vigorously.

"I understand," Mr. Touya says whilst taking his sit next to White in which took her by surprise due that he always sited on the back with the failures of the class.

He started digging through his back pack whilst Mrs. Lenora was putting the projector correctly so the imagines could be seeing well on the white poster. He sighs in anger when he notices he forgot to bring a pencil, and looks to the side noticing White.

"Um excuse me," Mr. Touya calls for White in which said boy didn't know her name same as she did. White turns to look at Mr. Touya and gives him a glare.

"What?" White says icily towards the poor boy who shivers when she speaks like that.

"Can I borrow a pencil? I accidently forgot to bring one, and um," Mr. Touya didn't finish his explanation when White hands him a pencil making him look at her with a grin on his face.

"Here you can have it as well," White says, in which Black gently takes it from her, but the grins doesn't leave his face at all.

"Thank you! By the way I am Black," Black finally introduces himself to White, in which she looks at him surprised due that she knew she wasn't the only A student on Mrs. Lenora's class. White continue to stare at him surprised due that she thought all the popular kids were failure, but she guessed she was wrong with this one.

"I'm W-hite!" She quickly introduce herself to him, when she finally snap out of her train of thoughts and awkwardness that she started around them, in which Black didn't seem to notice.

"Mr. Touya! Don't distract Ms. Touko please!" Mrs. Lenora barks at Black who gives her a nervous laugh making White giggles softly.

Deep down Blue and White didn't know that their agency will bring surprises for them on this day, but they were waiting patiently for the day to end, so they could go read the e-mails or letters that were send to the infamous B and W. In which one e-mail will catch the surprises of all of them.

* * *

Me: And here is the end of this chapter! I hope you guys like it, cause I had to do it twice due that my computer froze... It was painful just seeing my work half way done, and then boom computers freeze's on you :x

Marina: Same time what is the one e-mail that will catch them by surprise.

Me: You just have to wait, and see on the future chapters same time White doesn't get along with the popular kids, so she might giggles here on this chapter. But it will take some time for White to be friendly towards Black in which he doesn't know White is like that. Same time Blue will be her usual self I hope? Okay just in case some characters might be OCC... Just in case~

Marina: Okay any who time to say does 3 words~

Me: Read~

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: And Enjoy~ ^o^/

Marina: Peace out ^o^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto ^-^/


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here is another chapter for this story, and phew finally it took me 3 times on writting a short summary .w. That catches attention, cause I know that feels when some thing doesn't so yeah cx

Marina: Another one done, and as well the other chapter is almost done for the other story.

Me: Yeap, but anywho shall we begin?

Marina: Disclamer: BRR23 doesn't own Pokemon or Pokemon Special at all.

Me: Enjoy ^o^/

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_

Blue sigh happily in content whilst listening to Bianca burst bubbly that Red the Warm Prince charming in the school might have a crush on a certain girl, but at the same time that he has being afraid to send an e-mail or letter to the agency.

"He should! I mean we don't bite at all!" Blue says whilst slamming her hands on the desk the microphone was place, in which it was unplugged just in case one of them did something clumsily.

"But but Blue shouldn't we just leave him? In due time he will send you guys a letter asking for help or to sort his emotions out," Yellow quietly pointed out whilst playing with her ponytail nervously.

Blue sighs, and sits back on the chair with a childish pout on her face making Bianca giggle softly at her.

"It's not fair!" Blue childishly whine making the others laugh at her antics. Blue then turns her attention on poor little Yellow who looks to the ground knowing full well it was her turn to say some juicy gossip, but Yellow wasn't the kind of person who likes to gossip about others life's.

"Well you see my friend Cheren has a crush on one of the popular girls, in this school," Yellow mutters to herself hoping that Blue didn't hear a thing, in which she was wrong.

"Oh my ~ The typical high school love story! Oh my! You must persuade Cheren to send us an e-mail or letter! So we could figure out who is this girl!" Blue says extremely happily whilst doing a small dance on her sit.

"Um I don't know if I could do that," Yellow shyly says whilst looking at the ground. Bianca pats her on the back, and gives her reassuringly smile.

"Don't worry Yellow I'll do it," Bianca says happily making Yellow pale up.

"N-o! Please don't Bianca! Then he will know that I was spurting his secrets to others! I'll do it," Yellow finally says in defeat knowing full well she had to in the beginning. Bianca pouts, but then smiles.

"Then I'll talk Red into sending a letter!" Bianca happily says getting off her seat.

Blue nods in agreement liking her idea whilst doing a happy dance inside her head when Yellow agreed to do what she wanted her to do from the beginning.

The door to this particular place opens making the girls turned their necks at the new visitor to notice it was the principals assistance Cynthia who casually walked in with a few letters on her hands making Blue squeal in delight.

"Special delivery!" Cynthia happily said whilst giving Blue the letters, in which she happily took them, but didn't open them right away. "Waiting on White I see," Cynthia adds in a playful way whilst taking a sit next to Blue who safely puts the letters on her book bag.

"Yeap! I can't do this without her," Blue says with a smile on her face.

Whilst the talk about said girl who was currently helping the student body president carry some books to the school library with a frown edge on her face due to the short cut he wanted to take.

"Of all the places we could've taken to reach the school's library was this one!?" White angrily barked at the student body president who pushes his glasses a little, and gives her a smirk.

"Oh come on White you do know this is a short cut to the place, but don't tell me there is someone here that you like," the student body president aka Cheren said playfully towards White who hisses at him like a snake ready to bite it's enemy or any trespassers who gets near its.

"Why would I like one of these _jocks_ or _popular failures?_" White hisses at Cheren making him sigh, and as well putting another book on the stash of books White was carrying. "And will you stop that!? You should be carrying your fair share of books to the library!" White adds angrily.

"Because I have a reason," Cheren says whilst opening the gym doors for her to enter, in which White quickly notice practice was in section.

White hisses once again when she notices the cheerleaders making their routine in front of the basketball players, in which she found odd due that they do that for the football players all the time.

"They don't have practice today," Cheren said reading her expression on the face she put when she saw them.

"Ahh, but could we hurry up Cheren? I need to meet up with Blue," White said.

Cheren shrugs, and starts walking whilst White quietly follows him while ignoring the laughter and insults from the cheerleading squad. As they approach the other door that gave them the freedom, and as well one more walk closer to the library a whistle echo in the gym making White let go of the books and clutch her ears.

"Break now!" The coach said in a demanding way whilst the basketball players ignore the poor White who was picking up the books as fast as she can with Cheren helping her as well.

"Need some help there White?" White heard someone say behind her already knowing full well who was. She turns around to look at Black wearing his basketball jersey and the shorts as well. In which were given to the school for them, but at the same time were black and white colored as well.

"Please and thank you," White says quickly whilst the laughter was louder due that the basketball team joined the cheerleaders. Black bents down, and picks several ones, but doesn't give it to her right away.

"So where are we heading Cheren?" Black asks Cheren making White's mouth hang open in surprise.

"Yo-u guys know each other!?" White shouts in surprise making Black and Cheren look at.

"Yeap! We are childhood friends," Black happily says making White look at them knowing full well that Cheren was like her a book nerd whilst Black was a sport fanatic just like her sister.

"Does this bother you White?" Cheren asks with a smirk making White give him a glare.

"No, but it caught me by surprise okay!" White says and with a huff gets out of the gym finally away from those jerks that were laughing at her. She wanted to punch each one of them badly, but sighs knowing that will affect her dreams on getting a scholarship on the most prestige university.

"I see, but if it makes you feel better he is my assistance," Cheren says in a bored tone making White give him a glare whilst Black was behind them this time carrying the stacks of books White previously was carrying.

"So that means you persuaded me since yesterday knowing full well your assistance had practice today?" White asks, in which Black had a feeling she was about to rip Cheren's neck, so he got between with the stack of books still in his hands.

"White, he is like that so yeah I kind of got use to it," Black says trying to make White feel better with his comment, but actually makes it worst.

"You have being doing the same thing to Black!?" White barks angrily at Cheren who just shrugs not really caring. "And Black how can you let him do that to you!?" White angrily adds whilst taking a few books out of the stack he has.

"I guess is revenge on me, because of the adventure we went when we were kids," Black says whilst giving a nervous laugh making White look at him weirdly.

"Just don't ask," Cheren says icily whilst taking a turn on the direction the library was, in which it was near the office, but they were actually behind the building were the school office is due that the books that Cheren had to go pick up for the librarian were being deliver in the back of the school were the gym is and the other gym classes are.

"I'll tell you later," Black whispers to White only whilst Cheren opens the door waiting for them to come in already. They go inside were the library is located, and quietly walk up to the school's library in which White sighs in relief when they reach it.

"Finally," White mutters to herself, when Cheren explains to the librarian on why were they late same time Black places the books on her desk whilst motion White to do it as well, in which she quickly does.

"Well thank you very much Cheren, but at the same time I got a job for only you," the librarian said whilst turning on the computer. She was an older lady, but she treated the students from this school as if they were her children.

"But of course I'll help you Mrs. Cruz," Cheren says with a smile on his face. He turns to look at Black and White. "You guys can leave if you want," Cheren says whilst pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose a little.

"Finally!" White says whilst turning around and ready to leave them.

"See ya later Cheren!" Black says happily whilst walking next to White who grumbles incoherent words to herself.

As the duo makes their way downstairs due that the library was on the second floor White hasn't utter one single word to Black at all.

"Hey White," Black shyly calls her making said person look at him.

"Yeah?" White says whilst controlling herself not to hiss at the poor boy.

"Want to hear the little adventures Cheren took with me, so you can blackmail him when he does that again?" Black asks with a grin on his face. White smirks liking his idea.

"Sure I am all ears," White says.

As Black explains the little adventures that he took with Cheren when they were small. White couldn't help and laugh on some due that they were quite embarrassing for the said teen. White was enjoying listening to Black, until they pass the schools office were the mail is put.

Suddenly Whites stops walking to notice Green in front of a particular square that was place next to the others square's, but this one was different than the others, because the others have numbers underneath the square. As he place the letter on the square that had no number underneath it, but actually BWMA written underneath it.

"No way," White whispers in surprise when Green leaves the place, but without looking to the sides in a suspicious way making White hide for a second.

When Green finally leaves the place White quickly enters the place, and grabs the letter in a quick motion before Green comes back changing his mind.

"Blue will be quite surprise," White gushes quietly whilst keeping a grip on the letter. White turns around to pale up when she notices Black was behind her, and as well notices the letter on her hands.

"Huh? I never thought you were that type of person," Black says making White look at him confused, but finally come to realization on what he said. She needed to keep her secret identity and as well her sisters.

"Uh yeah! I wanted some love advice!" White says whilst turning around, and placing the letter back into the square where Green placed it mentally telling herself that she will come back to get it.

"Really?" Black says in disbelief. White turns around and nods whilst keeping a fake smile on her face.

"Yes! I wanted to know if I could finally get my prince charming," White says lying through her teeth thanks to Blue that has thought her well on this.

"Oh," Black suddenly says in a sad tone making White look at him quite confused. "Well that's great!" Black quickly adds in a fake happy tone.

"I guess," White says whilst giving a nervous laugh when Black grasps her hands gently with his.

"I wish you good luck then White!" Black continues to say with the fake happy tone making White frown mentally into why would he fake it? Thanks to Blue she knew when someone was faking something or how their tone is.

"Are you okay Black?" White suddenly asks the poor boy that was trying his best to hide the sadness that wash over him.

"Huh? I'm fine White! Any who I got to back to practice, so see ya tomorrow?" Black says with a warm smile whilst mentally hoping she will say yes.

"Of course," White says giving him a smile.

Black let's go of her hands when they say their good byes, in which he quickly left the place making White look at where he stood with a visible frown on her face. She might not know him well, but today he was quite chirpier than usual, until she said what she needed to say.

White looks behind, and quickly again grasp the letter and bolts out of the place not knowing Black was still there giving her a sad smile knowing full how that agency work, but he didn't notice the letter on her hands.

White quickly dash to her locker to get her book bag that she left when Cheren asked her for help, she quickly puts the combo for the lock to open. And when she does a small note burst out of her looker making her bend over to pick it.

"What in the world?" White says whilst picking the letter up. She softly opens it to read its continent to blush scarlet red. "A l-ove letter!?" White angrily says due that she wasn't looking for love at all. She just wanted to help others get their loves one.

White looks to the sides wandering who will leave such a letter, and as well hoping it wasn't address to her, but for her sister Blue. White sighs and places Green letter inside her book bag whilst the other letter she held tightly on her other hand.

White closes her locker, and runs to the main entrance of the school to notice Blue looking peacefully at the sky. White reaches her, and taps her on the shoulder making her jump in surprise to grin from ear to ear when she sees that it was White and not a stalker or a weird kid.

"White! I was waiting for you! We got bunch of letters!" Blue happily says whilst taking White hands to feel the love letter White still held on her right hand. "Mhm~ What is this White?" Blue asks whilst gently taking it away from White.

"A love letter," White replies in a bored tone. In which Blue looks at her, and squeals happily for her sister.

"You got a secret admire! Oh my gosh White! You are one lucky chick!" Blue says happily for her sister who just sighs, and takes the love letter from Blue gently.

"I really don't care for this Blue, but guess what!?" White says changing the subject.

"What?" Blue asks tilting her heard whilst the start walking out of the school property, and to their home sweet home.

"Well you see I saw the Ice Prince Green leave a letter on the BWMA drop square," White casually says whilst looking through her book bag for the letter, in which she finds quickly. "And here it is~" White says in a sing song voice.

Blue softly takes it away from White, and quickly opens it making White look at her surprised.

"What? It is important to see if that jerk has emotions okay?" Blue says giving her a smirk making White sigh at her sister's antics.

They stop walking and start reading the letter quietly to themselves.

_Dear: B and W._

_I'm quite ashamed for sending this, but I really want some help on getting this girl on my math class. She is smart and pretty same time quite cute when she stutters adorably. _

"I wonder who this girl is?" Blue ponders out loud making White look at her.

"Let's just continue reading Blue," White says with a frown.

_Well I just wanted to ask on how I will get her attention every time I speak to her. She will either blush and look away or stutter cutely. I mean she is a great person in which I notice how she truly is when she is around her friends. _

"Does it say the name of the girl?" Blue asks out loud once again.

"If we finish it, then it will Blue," White says not tearing her eyes away from the letter.

_I don't feel ashamed on this part, but I love Amarillo del Bosque quite a lot. I mean who doesn't love her. _

_Sincerely the Champion._

Blue and White were looking at the letter in surprise when they finished reading it knowing full well on who Green was talking about.

"Green is in love with Yellow!" They both say in unision.

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger... Wait someone save that dude! He is hanging from a cliff!

Marina:... I think I should take you to a mental hospital.

Me: Whatever cx Any who... The person who wrote the letter is going to be found out easily wouldn't? Same time the typical one as well... *crosses fingers hoping it will not*

Marina: You made it obvious idiota!

Me: Gah! But at the same time on next chapter the love letter we will find out what is writting in it .w. I promise you that~ And it won't be obvious on who wrote it! I promise you that c:

Marina: I hope it isn't. Any who time to say does 3 words.

Me: Read~

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: And importantly enjoy ^-^/

Marina: Peace out ^-^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto para otro capitulo~ c:


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry for the tardiness! I was buried with hw... Well still do, 'cause writing class wasn't as I expected to be... I thought it was going to be fun, but nooo I get a strict old fart, and as well we start the class with stupid verbs, nouns and many stuff, instead of practicing le writing... I feel more safe, in my math class .-.

Marina: Oh shut up! Just grow some poke balls, and show the teacher what you are made of... It's not that bad. *show Marina book that I had to buy whilst the hw she assigned on the first day*... That's a lot of hw... I mean really it is .-.

Me: Yeap~ Math hw is easy whilst yoga class is more relaxing, and computer class is just computer class.

Marina:...

Me: What? It rhymed!

Marina: Right... any who Disclamer! BRR23 doesn't own Pokemon or Pokemon special~

Me: Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

_**Chapter 3.**_

Blue pace back and forth in her room whilst ignoring the letters that Cynthia has giving her that afternoon. One particular letter was neatly place on her night desk whilst her sister White was searching through e-mail's in which found the same thing the other letters were talking about except one.

"I still can't believe Green has feelings for our little Yellow!" Blue happily says whilst ignoring an odd feeling that was form on her stomach. White looks at her when she finishes typing the answers for the other letters they received today, but through e-mail as well.

"What's so important about this one Blue? Really I want to know," White asks whilst turning off the computer, and turning to look at her sister who casually walked to her bed and gently sit down.

"Well you do know that Green is the ice prince right?" Blue points out in which White nods her head. "Then it is his first time showing some love for someone!" Blue adds happily making White sigh regretting giving her the letter in the first place.

"If you say so Blue, but I still see his letter like a normal letter like everyone," White says whilst reading the letter again. Blue sighs and stands up from the bed to walk up to her sister. She snatches the letter from White's hands, and replaces it with the love letter.

"Now tell me. Why do you try to hide this love letter on your cabinet?" Blue asks with a devious smile on her face whilst White blushes in embarrassment.

"Why were you going through my stuff again!? I told you not to do that anymore!" White angrily says whilst Blue whistles innocently.

"I know, but why hide the love letter sis? When you can find out who gave it to you in the first place! Wouldn't it be fun!" Blue happily said whilst walking away from White with Green's letter still in her hand.

"No…. It will be painful, but that's not my main priority now," White says with a sigh whilst neatly folding the love letter.

"White! The BWMA can't be your main priority all the times! You need to live life!" Blue says with a content smile finally being able to say that to White. White turns to look at her and gives her a smile.

"I guess, but I wasn't talking about the BWMA. It is still my main priority, but for now I am curious on this jock I talk to," White says with a slight frown on her face.

"White that's rude of you to call that person a jock he must have a name you know," Blue points out making White sigh.

"His name is Black, but he is different from the other jocks, in which I have a feeling he is just acting nice towards me to get into my pants," White icily said whilst Blue sigh softly.

"Maybe not all jocks are after that. Maybe he is different? Don't judge a book by its cover just yet White my dear~" Blue says in sing song voice making White chuckle.

"Fine I won't, but I won't let my guard down either. Same time I heard from Bianca about the gossip when you were taking a shower," White says with a smirk on her face.

"And?" Blue says with a smirk also on her face.

"Well you see today I was hanging out with Cheren after school, and as well he is Black childhood friend and well…" White couldn't finish her sentence when Blue puts one hand up in a stopping motion.

"I must get to know this Black kid, and ask him what girl Cheren likes. Same time that's what you were doing afterschool!? You ditched us for him!?" Blue asks quite dramatically making White give her a nervous laugh, but quickly fake coughs to make Blue stop her dramatic acting.

"I wasn't telling you to befriend Black, but at the same time I was only hanging out with him, because he persuade me to help him out with something, and well I want my revenge Blue dear~" White says with venom on her voice making Blue laugh nervously now.

"Sister dear you mustn't act like that towards a classmate! You must be polite toward him, and gets his secrets and then you will get your revenge on him~" Blue says playfully making White chuckle.

White stands up from the chair she was sited, and stretches her arms making some bones snap back to their places.

"Well it is time for bed, so good night Blue~" White says happily whilst taking the love letter.

"Good night White my dear~" Blue says whilst giving her sister a playful wink making her chuckle once again.

When White leaves Blue alone on her room said person lays on her bed, and looks at the sky blue ceiling. She clutches the letter tightly, and closes her eyes wandering what kind of odd feeling she was getting on her stomach perhaps it was something she ate?

Blue shrugs her shoulders, and places the letter on her nightstand before turning off the lamp ready to get some shut eye whilst making a mental note that if the feeling isn't gone by tomorrow that she might tell her mother to take her to a hospital just in case.

As Blue starts heading to dreamland White was still awake in her room looking at the love letter with an empty expression. She gently pries it open so she could re-read what it said.

_Dear White._

_I know this is sudden for me, but a surprise for you I guess. But I just want to tell you that ever since I laid eyes on you in freshmen year my mind couldn't stop thinking about you._

_I know we are seniors now, and we are going to leave this school and never see each other again, but I do believe we might see each other again…. Wait? Um let me start all over again._

_I just want to say that I love you White Touko. You might be the total opposite of your sister, but that's what I love about you._

_Sincerely Judai._

"Who are you Judai?" White asks herself whilst placing the love letter on her desk to sigh when she plop's on the bed.

White closes her eyes, but her mind wanders back to Black that afternoon and how he was acting. She wanted to know why he would act like that, when she told that little lie.

"Maybe I can ask him tomorrow, but wait…" White stops herself and frowns deeply. "Why would I care? We aren't close friends or anything…. He is just a jock," White hisses whilst grabbing the pillow tightly, and forgetting what Blue said to her.

She sighs and waits for sleep to swift her away into dreamland.

_**Next day.**_

Green sighs in annoyance as he saw his fan club in the school hallway early in the morning. He mutters curse words not liking this type of attention, but at the same time mentally thinking to himself like every day on how in the world he got this sort of attention in the first place.

As Green was deep in his thoughts he didn't seem to notice a raven haired teen with red eyes walking towards Green with a grin on his face.

"Good morning Green!" The boy said rather loud making Green's fan girls sharply turned their necks at the direction of the boy who screamed Green's name.

"Oh my god it's the Ice Prince and the Warm Prince!" One fan girl screeches making Green cringe, and the raven haired teen give her a friendly smile.

As the fan girls were prepare to huddle around their favorite prince's. Green decided to tightly grasps the raven haired teen's left wrist tightly whilst springing into a run making the boy stumble a few before running normally like Green.

The girls start running towards them whilst in Green's mind he was waiting for an opportunity to lose them, in which came quickly in to his mind. He takes a sharp turn to collide with someone rather painfully.

"Ow," the person says whilst giving Green a glare with his chocolate brown eyes.

The person whom Green bump into was none other than Black himself whilst Black was nice to others and was a sport fanatic or as White calls them jocks. He seemed to detest the school's princes due that ever since White spoke to him about finding her prince charming he thought about the school's very own princes.

"Sorry," Green mumbles in which Black heard him, but didn't say a word instead stood up and out stretched his hand towards Green, in which Green gracefully took it. Black helps Green up whilst the raven haired teen continue to look between them, but took a small peek to look behind him to gulp nervously.

"Um Green," the boy nervously said making Green turned his face slightly to look at the raven haired teen.

"What is it Red?" Green asked the raven haired teen whom is called Red. Red nervous laugh and points behind him with his index finger making Green raise one of his eye brows to quickly frown with detest.

Behind Red stood all of their fan girls whilst some were giving Black death glares and others look at Green and ignore his presence all together. Black nervously started backing away from Green and Red whilst Red was slowly walking away from his and Green's fan girls.

"Guys…. I think we should all run," Red says to Black and Green whilst he breaks into a run leaving Green and Black alone with his fan girls. Green turns to look at Black whom seemed to be in shock when Red breaks into a run, in which he thought this prince's love this sort of attention.

"Come on we shall start running now," Green whispers to Black who snaps out of his shock and nods. Green holds up 3 fingers in which meant in the count of 3 they start running away from them.

When 1 finger was only up the fan girls thought it was a signal for them to huddle around Green, but when Black and Green break into a run just like Red the fan girls pouted whilst others ran after them. As they both continue to run away from them Green decided to split up and head to the gym whilst Black continues to run towards the cafeteria.

When they were away from the fan girls who seemed to follow Black to the cafeteria that was full with other classmates eating breakfast the school provided for them. Black quickly gets in line not knowing he gently bumps into the person in front of him. Said person turns around with an angry look, but quickly vanishes when she notice who it was.

"Black!" The person says happily making said boy look at the person to sigh in relief to notice who it was. The person or girl was giving him a warm smile whilst her sapphire blue eyes shiny with happiness on seeing him.

"Oh! Good morning May!" Black says happily to see one of his friends well not close friends as he and Cheren are, but he still considers May to be a good friend.

"Morning to you to!" May says happily whilst tilting her head to notice Green's fan girls looking around the cafeteria with frown on their faces. "I wonder why they are here for?" May asks herself out loud when she sees them. Black turns a little, and notices them.

"Oh! Well long story short…. Green kind of bump into me, and well we both got chased by them…. And I think they followed me, instead of him," Black explains his little event that took this particular morning to May whom was deep in thought when Black explained it to her.

"I feel so sorry for you Black, because you might feel their evilness throughout the day," May says dramatically whilst Black chuckles.

"Rigghhhttt any who why are you doing here early in school?" Black asks changing the subject making May puff her cheeks and cross her arms.

"My sister, and brother wanted to go for the first time early to school…. I can't believe them! They made me miss my breakfast! And now I got to get this breakfast…. When mom made her special pancakes… They look so delish," May says with tears in the corner of her eyes.

May was different to the girls in this school whom cared for their weight whilst she didn't, but at the same time White and the others were just like May. Sadly they didn't eat as much as she does, in which made her win some food competitions in the past thanks to her stomach.

"It's okay May you will eat them, when you get home… I think? But today's lunch is your favorite food~" Black says in a sing song voice making May grin like crazy.

"Really!? How do you kno…. Wait Cheren right?" May asks with a grin on her face. Black nods his head in confirmation making her squeal happily. "Yes!" May happily says ignoring the fact that some of her classmates are skipping.

As Black and May continue to talk happily between each other whilst unbeknownst to them a pair of ruby eyes stared at them, but slowly averted his gaze towards his twin brother who was spatting angrily about a 'barbarian girl'.

"I can't believe her!" The twin said angrily whilst sitting next to his brother who sighs quietly at his twin's usual attitude when he meets the 'barbarian girl' as he calls him in the mornings.

"What did she do now?" The boy asked whilst picking up a milk cartoon.

"She threw my sewing kit into the trashcan! I can't believe her!" The twin exclaims angrily whilst taking his sewing kit out of his book bag making his brother pinch his nose due to the smell the thing has.

"If I would've you Ruby…. I would've left that thing on the trash can were Sapphire threw it," his brother said whilst Ruby his twin brother gave him a cold glare.

"No! Brendan you do realize this sewing kit has being with me since I was in middle school, and I can't just throw it away…. I have precious memories with it!" Ruby says to his brother whom is called Brendan who just sighs at his brother's antics that haven't died yet.

"Fine then! Just clean that thing, before class starts so the teacher won't be on your case or any one for that matter," Brendan points out whilst Ruby nods his head, and runs out of the cafeteria with the sewing kit in hand.

Brendan sighs whilst mentally thinking why hasn't his brother left that thing on the trash can? Due that he wasn't the type of person to touch dirty object, because he didn't like getting dirty… At all… Seriously he didn't… He was the total opposite of Brendan whom was a person who didn't mind getting dirty at all whilst he was kind of a clean freak.

"And yet he still talks to Sapphire his total opposite," Brendan mutters quietly to himself whilst changing his stare back at May and Black to sigh sadly.

"Good morning all!" B's voice echo in the lunchroom making Brendan look at the ceiling, in which there is where the speakers were located. Half the people in the cafeteria were looking at the ceiling whilst the others were munching on their foods. "I have some good news for all of you guys today!" B's voice echo once again in the cafeteria.

Everyone was quiet waiting for the news whilst Black quietly left the lunchroom with a sad smile on his face, in which the only person whom notices this was Brendan who decided to follow the boy. As Black quietly and fast walks to the school green houses, in which it was the best place for him. Due that you couldn't hear the announcements quite well at all.

Black turns around a little to almost scream due that Brendan was behind him wearing a casual smirk on his face.

"Wh-at!?" Black stutters in shock whilst Brendan snorts trying to hide his laughter.

"Sorry for scaring you, but like you I had to leave that place as well," Brendan says whilst giving him one simple white lie due that he didn't mind hearing the announcements the BWMA makes every morning.

"It's okay," Black says in a whisper whilst turning around to look at one specific floor or should I say a white rose that was standing alone, but at the same time proudly showing its beauty. Brendan looks at Black, and then at the white rose trying to make a connection, in which he does.

"Hey um?" Brendan says trying to urge a conversation with Black.

"Black," Black says without taking his eyes off the white rose.

"Yeah Black…. Um do like a girl name White?" Brendan asks making Black sharply turned his neck to look at Brendan with a blush creep on his face.

"Uhh!?" Black says in surprise whilst trying to force a blush down.

"Well you keep staring at that white rose, but not the other roses," Brendan points out making Black's blush worsen, and as well mentally cursing the world for naming White…. Well white.

"Um uhh I can explain?" Black says tongue tied trying his hardest to hide his feelings, but remembering what Cheren told him about himself makes him hiss at how easy a person could find out his love interest.

"It's okay Black no need to! I'll keep it a secret between us," Brendan says with a smirk on his face making Black feel knot on his stomach not liking the smirk on his face. "And by the way the name is Brendan just in case you might thing I'll share your secret to that person," Brendan adds having a feeling that Black was thinking that.

Black sighs in relief whilst the blush was dying down slowly, but unbeknownst to them a soft 'click' was heard, but neither of the boys heard it. A girl with chocolate brown eyes and anti-gravity pigtails stood behind the door with a camera on her hands due that she has capture the picture she wanted for the schools newspaper.

The girl quickly and stealthily gets out of the place with a huge smile on her face whilst looking at the picture the camera took a few seconds ago. It was the basketball champion Black with the soccer captain Brendan in the green house. The girl giggles whilst looking at Black's face, in which it was red almost like a tomato whilst Brendan had a smirk on his face.

"Ahh~ Forbidden love~" The girl said happily.

* * *

Me: It had to be done! Any who can any one guess who Judai is?

Marina: Doesn't Judai mean Teenager in japaness?

Me: Yeap~ As the chapter progresses the names for the letter's will be hard to decipher, but Blue knows how to! Same time that Red ;~;/ I made him to kawaii here...

Marina: He doesn't look kawaii at all... And yet you didn't explain the other letter! Green's letter at all!

Me: Next chapter it will due that Red and Green will have a conversation whilst we will meet the other prince charming's of the school~

Marina: Really!?

Me: Yesh! Any who time to say does 3 words~

Marina: Read~

Me: Review~

Marina&Me: Enjoy my peeps~

Marina: Peace out ^-^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto para el otro capitulo~


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here is another chapter sorry for not updating quickly, but haven't had time to write cause my writing class is a total pain in the butt... The teacher is strict as hell *goes to the emo corner* I can't be tardy, and as well when the clock hits 11 you must give her the hw, but if the clock strikes 11:05 you cannot give the hw at all!

Marina: And?

Me: And she had me made up a complete bs about Naruto Shippudden the Blood Prison movie! But it is all good... She didn't know the movie to begin with, but she change the title of it...

Marina: To what?

Me: The Prison, because you cannot use blood in a sentence now... Really..

Marina: Any who~ Time to ignore her~

Me: Wha?

Marina: Disclamer BRR23 doesn't own Pokemon or Pokemon Special, cause she is a poor teme.

Me: I resent that!

Marina: Enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Lunch break.**_

Red shifts nervously on the chair he was seated whilst Green continue to look outside noticing some of their fan girls in front of the window looking at them whilst eating their lunches peacefully. Green sighs in annoyance, but is grateful towards Ms. Clair on letting them eat their food in her classroom, and away from those crazy girls.

"Um Green?" Red called him whilst looking at him with puppy eyes making Green sigh.

"I send the letter no worries, but the main question is why didn't you do it Red?" Green asks Red who looks to the side where the window is making the fan girls screech happily making Green hiss at them.

"Well um you see…. Uh," Red was trying his best to come up with a little white lie, but he couldn't do that it wasn't his nature to do that sort of stuff.

"It's okay for now, but one of these days you will give me an explanation why," Green icily says making Red nod his head confirming that he will do that.

As Green and Red place their lunch on the desk that was in front of them. The classroom door opens sharply making them sharply turn their necks at the person whom opened the door to sigh in relief thinking that someone went against Ms. Clair's rules.

"Do you always have to do that Gold?" Green asked annoyed at the said person whom was giving him an innocent smile.

"Why yes I do," Gold answers whilst entering the classroom with two more people whom one seemed to be annoyed just like Green while the other one was confused with their usual antics.

"Gold, this really needs to stop," the person behind Gold said. Making Gold turned around to have golden eyes clashed with silver eyes, in which it turns into a glaring competition between them.

"Gold, Silver could you stop that," the other person says with a calm and gentle voice. "Or perhaps you are going to confess each other's love?" the other person adds confusing himself in the progress.

Gold and Silver give the person whom made that comment a glare that could kill whilst the person gave a small whimper of fear due to their glare they were giving the poor lad.

"Leave N alone you guys," Green says whilst both boys stop giving N the glare that could kill. N sighs in relief and calmly sits next to Red whom gives him a friendly smile whilst Gold and Silver in front of them.

"Well for starters I got something to say!" Red suddenly spoke up making the others look at him for suddenly talking. Red turns to N whom was looking at him confused. "N, that what you comment before was a nice comeback!" Red innocently said making Gold and Silver give him the killer glare.

"Thanks I suppose?" N says more confused than before. Red pats N on his back whilst Gold rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in a childish manner.

"Really Red? He doesn't even know what you talking about," Gold points out making Red look at him.

"I know, but who cares let's just eat!" Red happily says whilst eating up his lunch to choke on it when the door yet again is sharply opened. "Oh come on! Can a guy eat his lunch in peace!?" Red adds angrily when he stops choking on said lunch.

"Nope!" The person whom opened the door says in a childish manner.

"Lyra! What are you doing here!?" Red and Gold asks in unison whilst Silver looks at her with a confused expression. Lyra just closes the door, and walks up to them with a camera in hand.

"Don't tell me you are going to take pictures of us to give to our fan girls," Silver hisses at Lyra with venom lace in his tone making her sigh, and shake her head to the sides.

"You got it all wrong Silvy! I just came here to show you something!" Lyra happily chirps towards them whilst handing Gold the camera showing a picture that made Gold look at Lyra with a curious stare.

"Why are you showing me this?" Gold asks making Lyra puff her cheeks angrily whilst Red and N take curious peek at the camera to look at the photo Red's and N's eyes open wide in realization on whom does people were.

"Black/Brendan!?" N and Red say together making Lyra look at them in shock, but to smirk evilly making Silver and Green groan having a feeling on what Lyra is about to ask them.

"Soooo~ You guys know them? Because as you can see in the picture Black has a thing for Brendan," Lyra says in a sing song voice making Green and Silver face palm whilst Gold stands up and slams his hands on the desk.

"I highly doubt that's Brendan. I mean I would see Ruby in that sort of situation due that he is quite feminine, but Brendan and as well this Black guy doesn't look like he barks that way," Gold points out with a smirk on his face making Lyra give him a glare that could kill.

"That is Brendan, Gold! I mean Ruby wear this ridiculous beanie whilst Brendan doesn't! So get it together man!" Lyra says angrily at Gold whom crosses his arms in a childish way and looks away from her.

"They look alike to me! Even if Ruby wears that ridiculous of a hat you say," Gold childishly pointed out making Lyra stick her tongue at him, in a childish manner.

"Guys enough!" Silver says angrily clearly annoyed by their antics whilst Green, Red, and N decided to ignore them, and eat their lunch peacefully.

"No!" Lyra and Gold say in unison making Silver face palm.

"Don't make me call Crystal," Silver says with venom in his voice. Lyra pales up upon hearing her twin sister's name, and nervously laughs whilst Gold smirks evilly liking that idea of seeing said person.

"Why not do it then Silvy? I haven't seeing Super Serious Girl since 1st period!" Gold says making Red stop his munching on his food.

"But you see her every time on the school's hall way," Red points out making Gold blush a little.

"So!?" Gold childishly says making Silver groan in pain.

"Well maybe I should take my leave, and play matchmaker with these two!" Lyra happily says whilst looking at the picture her camera took making the guys look at her quickly.

"Wait!? Lyra!" They all say together making said girl look away from her camera to look at the guys whom were giving her a stare of disbelief.

"What? I just want this forbidden love to come true nothing bad!" Lyra says with a pout on her face. Red jumps out of his seat, and walks up to where Lyra is making her jump in surprise when he grasps her shoulders.

"Lyra I got a question to ask you," Red says in a serious voice making Lyra gulp nervously due that Red wasn't the type of person to get serious out of nowhere.

"Ye-ah?" Lyra nervously said. Red squint his eyes at her making him look deadly, in which Lyra was trying her best not to show Red that she was about to fain any second.

"Do you work in the BWMA?" Red asks with the same tone as before. Lyra looks at him shock, but then quickly recovers and starts laughing like there is no tomorrow.

"Oh my god Red! You scared me there for a second!" Lyra says between breaths. She stops laughing whilst raising one of her hands to give Red a small pat on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I wish I could work in that place…. But I only work in the schools newspaper," Lyra says with a pout on her face.

Red blushes in embarrassment and steps away from Lyra whom was giving the poor lad a smirk wanting to know why he reacted like that. Red quickly dashes out of the classroom with Lyra tailing behind him screaming his name multiple times.

The others look at the scene that took place there a few seconds ago trying to comprehend why did Red run away like that well except Green whom already know, but wanted to know why didn't he come up with a quick lie? Or ask for his help?

"Man Red sure is acting weird today," Gold says whistling in the progress.

"Maybe perhaps his hormones kick in?" N mumbles to himself, in which Green heard what he said to look at N with a confused expression.

"Maybe he just wanted to get some fresh hair, or get away from the demons," Silver says whilst giving Gold a glare.

In which Gold notice it, and gave one back at Silver making the other 2 people sigh in annoyance getting tired of their constant fights. As Gold and Silver continue to glare at each other the poor Red was running as fast as he could to get away from Lyra.

In which said person was getting tired of chasing him, and decided that she will get him after school. As Lyra starts walking around the school's hallways with a frown attached on her face whilst looking at the picture.

"Why does it hurt, so much," Lyra mutters whilst her eyes are attach to one person, in the picture and that person was Brendan himself. None of her friends knew she has a crush on him due that they think she has a crush on Silver, in which is also true… But she didn't know which one will be the one to take her off her feet.

As she makes a turn she notices one of her classmates, and a good friend on her books even thought that person doesn't seem to notice that. And that person was the one and only White whom was looking through her sister's locker room hoping to find a love letter send for her, and as well get her books back from her.

Lyra stealthily walks up to her, and pokes her ribs making White squeak and jump in surprise. White looks at the person whom did that hoping to herself that it wasn't her secret admired even though she secretly wants to meet him. White sighs in relief noticing it was just Lyra whom was giving her a v sign with her fingers.

"Lyra, you really should stop doing that!" White scolds Lyra whom just pouts childishly, but quickly grins shoving her camera to White's face.

"I know, but look!" Lyra happily says whilst White slowly lowers the camera out of her face to look at the picture to gasp in surprise.

"What in the world?" White angrily asks making Lyra tilt her head to the side hearing White for the first angry. She snatches the camera out of Lyra's grasping making said girl jump in surprise when she does that.

"Um White?" Lyra says nervously whilst jumping again when White slams her sister's locker hard. White turns around starting to walk the opposite way Lyra came walking. "He-y!" Lyra shouts whilst following White.

Lyra nervously plays with her thumbs whilst giving a few looks at her camera knowing if it was another person and not her they would've being pissed at White for doing what she did a few seconds ago.

"Um where are you going to do White?" Lyra nervously asks White who gives her a side glare not knowing why she reacted like that at all in seeing a picture with Black in it.

"To talk to Black," White automatically says making Lyra more nervous that she was before.

A sneeze echo around the hallway they were walking making them stop for a second, but continuing their search for the poor lad, until they find him.

"Bless you man," Brendan says giving a slight chuckle when Black looks around confused. "What's wrong?" Brendan asks with a smirk on his face.

"I think some people are talking about me," Black says with a frown on his face.

"Maybe it is her then? You know she might have feelings for you~" Brendan says in a sing song voice making Black rolls his eyes at him.

"Rig-," Black couldn't finish his sentence when he notice White walking their direction with a pissed of look whilst poor little Lyra looked scared. "Hey White!" Black happily says whilst Brendan gave a nod at Lyra's direction whom said girl gave him a wave.

"Don't hey White me," White hisses at Black making him tilt his head to the side confused.

"Um okay?" Black says confused.

"Well well if isn't the famous White," Brendan says whilst inspecting White, in which said girl gives Brendan a glare that could kill.

"Shut up red eye freak," White rudely says making Brendan fake gasp.

"White, is such a rude person!" Brendan childishly says whilst tugging on Black's shirt. "Blacky! Your girlfriend is being rude to me!" Brendan adds with a pout on his face.

Black blushes scarlet red, and looks down trying to hide his blush whilst White grind her teeth in anger due that she didn't hear the last part, because she was blinded by anger in which she was confused into why would she be angry at all?

"Brendan! Um could we um talk um privately?" Lyra asks making Brendan look at her confused, but shrugs his shoulders not really caring.

"Sure why not," Brendan says whilst walking up to Lyra whom grasp one of his arms and starts dragging him away from White and Black. "H-ey!" Brendan shouts in surprise.

White looks at them, but then turns her gaze at the boy whom was thinking that his shoes were more interesting than the person in front of him. White sighs and pinches her nose trying to control her anger.

"Maybe I should have a talk with Blue about this," White quietly mutters to herself finally relaxing herself whilst wanting to know why the sudden outburst like that? She was confused into why would she act like that, when she just meet the poor lad yesterday.

"Um White? What's wrong?" Black shyly asks making White snaps herself out of her thoughts to have blue eyes clash with brown eyes. She felt something tug on her chest softly making White quickly shift her gaze eyes from Black's eyes.

"Nothing… It's just that," White says whilst giving Black the camera whilst looking at the locker's with a frown on her face getting more confused by the second.

Black blinks his eyes several times, but takes the camera to look at the picture it showed.

"What in the!?" Black angrily says making White sigh.

"You almost got the same reaction I did when I saw the picture," White points out whilst Black hands her back the camera. He mutters a strain of profanity's making White look at him shock. "Black! Watch your language!" White scolded.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Black says in his usual way making White chuckle softly. White looks at the camera and sighs softly feeling sorry for what she was about to do. White clicks the delete button, and the picture is forever gone.

"There," White softly says whilst Black leans to see what White was doing to notice the delete option was still on, and the camera was showing another picture.

"Um thanks White," Black says with a grin.

White was about to respond, but when she looks up their lips brush with each other accidently making the teens tense up, and blush scarlet red. White looks at Black with shock written in her eyes whilst Black surprise written on his eyes.

"Um um… Bye!" White quickly says whilst dashing the way Lyra disappeared making Black look sadly at the place White was.

"I love you," Black whispers quietly to himself whilst placing his hand on his lips, and continuing to stare at the place White stood for a few minutes.

Unbeknownst to them a boy with black hair and lazy dark blue eyes has watched the whole scene whilst munching on a rice cookie happily. He wore the school's uniform whilst on top of it there an apron.

"Well this seems interesting," the boy lazily said whilst munching on the rice cookie again, and walking back into the classroom.

* * *

Me: This chapters are getting long, but guess who that charcter is :DD I made him obvious whilst I pray that I didn't make N to much OCC.

Marina: You don't even know his personality! He doesn't show much in the game or the anime!

Me:... Any who I just had to do that... I need some drama in this story, so yeah... I like that little chesshipping moment, and White having troubles controlling herself~

Marina: And I feel sorry for Lyra, because White deleted the picture~

Me: Or did she?

Marina:...

Me: Any who Time to say does 3 words~

Marina: Read~

Me: Review~

Marina&Me: Enjoy my peeps~

Marina: Peace out ^-^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto para el otro capitulo ^-^/


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi guise ^w^/ Sorry for not updating this story, and sorry the chapter is short but next chapter is the continuation of after school small drama? In which little Yellow will have quite some surprises~ I just hope this chapter is good...

Marina: It will be so shuddup!

Me: Hey no need to be rude! At the same time you will also be appearing on the next chapter~

Marina: Oh the sweet joy of the oc appearing.

Me: *sweatdrops* You still mad on what I did on the horror fanfic?

Marina: *glares*

Me: I'll take that as a yes... Any who Disclamer I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Special at all~

Marina: Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**After school.**_

"Where is she?" Blue muttered to herself with a worried expression on her face.

Blue takes another sharp corner to the back of the school, in search of her sister White whom missed the only 3 classes they had together in the afternoon making her worry greatly for her sister. Blue sighs sadly still not being able to find her, but gives a side glare when she passes one of her classmates.

Said classmate gives her a questioning expression on his face, in which this classmate was none other than Green himself. He was quite confused with Blue's sudden attitude towards him since the day progressed. Blue on the other hand needed something or someone to take her anger out due that she was confused with the feeling that hasn't gotten away and that her sister suddenly disappeared.

"Pesky girl, are you alright? You aren't being your pesky self today," Green pointed out with a small hint of worry on his tone making Blue raise one of her eyebrows.

"Why you ask Greenie~?" Blue asks on her cheerful way making Green look away from Blue with a small blush appearing on his face making Blue blink her eyes several times in confusing. She thought Green has feelings for Yellow not her or perhaps the both of them…. Or the last one that made more sense to her is that she imagined that blush.

"Never mind, but you seemed to be looking for someone am I correct," Green points out making Blue tense up, and clasp her hands together, but then a thought comes to her mind.

Blue walks up to Green while ignoring the agonizing feeling, and gives him the puppy eyes making Green give Blue a stare that secretly said 'that he wouldn't fall for that,' making Blue puff her cheeks angrily at him. Blue fake coughs and turns around to walk away from him while Green just stared at her retreating back with a confused look on his stoic face.

"She didn't put up a fight this time," Green mutters while walking the opposite direction Blue went. As for Blue she couldn't understand the feeling she got when she was near Green only thing she finally came to a conclusion what was the previous feeling making her feel quite guilty of herself.

As Blue turned sharply another corner she accidently bumps into someone painfully. She yelps in pain while the other person does the same, but at the progress their eyes are both closed due to the impact. As Blue opens her eyes a blush creeps on her cheeks when she notice that her skirt was accidently flipped showing more skin then she wanted it to.

When Blue finishes fixing her skirt she looks at the person who bump into her to sigh knowing who he was. She has taken quite a few classes with this person and his twin brother, but Blue prefers the one with the weird hat than the one that doesn't wear a hat at all.

"I am sorry Ruby," Blue says while standing up, and stretching her hand at the person in front of her that it was none other than Ruby who was grumbling about his cloths getting wrinkled.

"It's fine Blue," Ruby says with a sigh while accepting her offering. He grasps Blue hand gently making Blue think that the boy has the same grip as Yellow. Blue helps Ruby up making him stand easily making her think once again about Yellow.

"I should really stop comparing them," Blue mutters to herself while looking at Ruby dust the imaginary dirt off his cloths. "Hey Ruby! Have you seeing White?" Blue quickly asks the boy.

"Yeah…. She is in the infirmar-"Ruby couldn't finished his sentence due that Blue broke into a run in search of her sister. "Well that was odd," Ruby commented with a frown on his face.

"You are telling me," Green commented in a whisper seeing Blue breaking into a run.

As Blue runs to the infirmary in search of White said girl was on one of the beds the infirmary provides. As White sighs in relief thanking the heaviness that the school's nurse left early, but once again forgot to lock the door for the infirmary. White pulls the covers over her head while trying to force down the blush.

"I… I can't start having feelings for a jock…. I can't…. I mean I meet him well just yesterday!" White angrily spats with a frown on her face. The only thing she knew about him was that they shared one class together, and that Cheren knew how to persuade them to do some of his jobs.

White sighs angrily remembering what happened when she saw the picture. Something deep down told her not to believe such picture that Black had feelings for the red eyed freak, but the blush was visible on his face, and then there was the incident that happened when they were left alone to talk.

White traces her lips with her thumb gently with a blush on her face. She wanted to deny these feelings for someone she hasn't meet well. She didn't know if he was playing with her emotions or not.

"But he sure is an odd one that's for sure," White mutters to herself remembering the stories he told her about his childhood, and what also happened to Cheren in the progress. White sighs once again, but takes the covers off her to look at the ceiling with her giving name to get startled in the progress when the infirmary door is open harshly.

"White!" Blue called her sister's name with worried hinted on her voice.

"Right here!" White calls back for her feeling quite guilty of worrying her sister. Blue walks to the last bed on the infirmary to see White sited up on the bed looking at Blue with an apologetic face.

"White, why did you skip your last classes?" Blue asked worried, in which White sighs and holds her hands in front of Blue.

"If I tell you…. You won't make a fuss about it?" White asks Blue who nods waiting for White's explanation. "Well something happened during lunch," White softly says while looking away from Blue with a blush tinted on her cheeks.

"Girl spit it out! What happened!?" Blue asks happily when she notices her twin sister blush. "Does it have to do with someone call Black?" Blue adds with a smirk on her face when the blush worsens on White's face.

"Ye-ah…. How did you know?" White asks confused on to why her sister will know it was him due to in general the school did have a lot of male students, but to why would she choose Black quickly. Blue grins from ear to ear with her sister's response, but fake coughs when White gives her a glare.

"You just told me right now," Blue says in a sing song voice making White grind her teeth angrily for falling for such a small trick.

"Do you want to hear what happened or not? Because I am happy on not telling you the rest of the story," White pointed out while swinging her body so that her legs are dangling from the bed while she was giving Blue her back.

Blue sits on the bed, and uses White's back as a pillow for her own back making White mutter a few words to herself making Blue chuckle at how she is.

"I do, and I am all ears," Blue says with a smirk crossing her face.

White starts telling Blue what happened during lunch thanking the heavens that her sister couldn't see her face as she tells the little accident. Blue's smirk changed into a full grin when she heard what happened between White and Black in the end, in which said girl turns around a little to look at White when she finishes her story.

"Tell me sis…. Do you like Black? I mean if you didn't…. You shouldn't have run away from him," Blue pointed out while waiting for the answer.

White suddenly stands up making Blue look up at her when she makes her body turned completely to look at White who was unclenching and clenching her fists angrily while in the corners of her eyes tears started to poke her eyelids.

"I…. I really don't know what I feel for Black sis…. I really don't," White says without noticing that Blue has gotten off the bed, and was standing next to her. Blue brings White into a sisterly hug making the jump surprise due that she didn't notice she was even next to her in the first place.

"Don't worry White the answer will come soon," Blue says with a small smile not knowing that she as well will also be confused with what she will feel for a certain prince.

* * *

Me: I wonder which prince we talking about here? I mean their are quite alot in the school cx

Marina: Same time can't wait what little adventure Yellow goes on the next chapter~

Me: Same here, but I hope it will be a good one.

Marina: Rigggghhhttt. Any who time to say does 3 words~

Me: Ramen! I mean Review~ c:

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: And enjoy of course~ c:

Marina: Peace out~

Me: Adios i que regresen pronto para el otro capitulo~ c:


End file.
